All My Secrets: Told
by mylifeismine
Summary: Twenty six years old, Gabriella Montez blurts out all her secrets on a plane ride to some stranger, or so she thinks. But what she doesn't know is that he's more than a stranger, her boss, or a rich guy. In other words, he's Troy Bolton. Troyella.
1. One: A Familiar Face And Name

**Title: All My Secrets:Told**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Twenty-six years old, Gabriella Montez blurts out all her secrets on a plane ride to some stranger, or so she thinks. But what she doesn't know is that the stranger is her friend's son, he's a multimillionare, and is also her head-boss. In other words, he's Troy Bolton. Troyella.  
**Genre:** _Romance/Drama  
_**Based on: Can You Keep a Secret_-Sophie Kinsella_**

**Chapter One- A Familiar Face and Name  
**I looked out the window, and my eyes grew wide.

We are _high._

I took another look down, but then time turned around and clutched on to the guy beside me.

"Sorry," I said meekly, letting go of him.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Never been better," I mumbled.

"Just take a deep breath," he instructed.

I took a deep breath, but before I knew what I was doing, my mouth was open and was blabbing anything that went through my mind.

". . . I'm twenty-six years old. I've never married. My life is a complete joke. I owe my dad a few thousand dollars. My step-mother treats me really nice, but sometimes a little too nice. My cousin from my mom's side, Gina, she boasts way to much, and everyone loves her except me. She makes me feel like a nobody."

"That's not true," the guy said.

"It's true, alright. Hillary got this really nice desk, and gave me this crappy small one. Ugh, I so hate her. She bosses me around like I'm a little kid!...Just like Gina."

". . . My friend, Maggie and I have this secret code, 'Can I check something over with you?' but we always just go out and head over to Starbucks, since the coffee totally sucks. Anyways, we go to Starbucks then talk about gossip for about twenty minutes or so."

". . . My flatmate never does the laundry so I always end up doing it, and it's so annoying."

". . . Throughout high school, I faked being smart on math, I couldn't help it."

". . . My high school sweet heart broke up with me cause of some stupid reason, he's such an idiot."

". . .always have a glass of sweet sherry before a date."

". . .My boyfriend, Tyler. He's really sweet, sometimes a little bit too much. He kinda looks like Ken, Barbie's husband or whatever."

". . . He thinks I like classical music, but classical music bores me out."

**a/n: There will be other secrets throughout the story that won't be here.**

Ten minutes later, I have nothing left to say.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly.

"It's alright," he nods with a smile.

Few days later, I sit at my desk at work.

After I sit there and stare at my computer screen in boredom, I finally get out of my seat, and get a cup of coffee.

At least it'll waste my time.

I head over to the entrance of the department where the coffee machine is.

As I'm getting my cup of coffee, Richard, the department manager starts to hiss at everyone to get back to their office.

Strange.

"Everyone," Richard says, and I turn around, and my eyes widen.

Shit.

It's the guy from the plane.

Oh my freakin' god.

"I'm thrilled to introduce you to the founder of the company...Troy Bolton."

I freeze.

Excuse me, can you repeat that?

I lean over to Hillary, "Who's he?"

"Troy Bolton. Isn't he just the hottest guy on earth?" Hillary gushes.

This cannot be happening.

I walk over to my desk quickly, avoiding Richard and Paul, then shrink into my seat, my cup of coffee on my desk.

"He's coming!" Hillary hisses, and our end of the office stiffens.

I bit my lip, and sit up straight.

Maybe he won't recongize me, yeah. Probably not from high school. But from the plane? Hope for the----

Aw man. He's looking at me, I see a flash of surprise in his eyes, and he rasies his eyebrow.

He slowly walks toward me with Richard in tow.

"And who would this be?" he asks politely to Richard.

"This is Gabriella Montez," Richard begins.

I see Troy's eyes widen with shock, and I shrink into my seat.

". . . one of our junior marketing assistants."

Troy nods.

"Hello."

"Hello, Tr-Mr. Bolton," I say meekly.

He gives me a smile, and glances at my cup, "How's the coffee?"

"Great. The best I've even tasted!"

He grins, then went on to Hillary's office

I grab a stack of folders and hit my head with it as soon as Richard starts talking about Hillary.

Both men turn to look at me, Richard's glaring, and Troy has an amused look on him face.

I give them a 'sorry' smile, and pretend to read my stacks of paper.

As soon as Troy had left the room, chatters broke out.

I let out a sigh of relief, but then Richard appears at my desk.

"Mr. Bolton wants to see you in his office."

He has a office? I didn't know that, considering I've never seen him for the past two years.

I clutch on to the sheets of paper so hard, my nails digging through the paper.

"Now?" I squeak.

"Yes, now, Gabriella," Richard says with annoyance.

"Where is his office?"

Richard continued to answer my question with frustration.

The guy by his _office_ lets me in.

As I walk into the room, Troy's writing something on a sheet of paper.

"Hi, can you close the door, and take a seat," he instructs.

I sit in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Few things," he says, "One, I would prefer that you won't tell anyone I had been in London last week."

"Okay," I say after a pause.

"You haven't told anyone, right?" he says suspiciously.

"No."

I didn't even know he went to London, excuse-a-moi.

"Second thing, about high school..." Troy trails off.

I look up at him, "You're not an idiot," I say quickly, remembering what I had told him on the plane.

He chuckles, "No hard feelings?"

"No hard feel---"

I was cut off by someone bursting into the room.

"Tr---" the guy starts, then says slowly, "Gabriella."

"Hi," I said looking on the ground.

"Um, I'll leave you two alone," the guy says slowly walking back towards the door.

"No," I say quickly, getting up, "I'll go. We were just about finished."

He looks at Troy.

"Well it was nice seeing you again, Chad," I say with a small smile.

As I walk out of the room, I can hear Chad whispering to Troy.

As I close the door, I lean against it, that is until the door guarder starts to stare.

------------------------------------  
Author's Note: The beginning will be similar to the book, but after that, everything will be different. Considering that in the book, the girl doesn't know the guy. Well Review!  
☺Bridgette☺


	2. Two: Dinner

_**Author's Note:** _Sorry for getting you guys to wait. I've been busy with homework, and such. I've also made two sites, so check that out in my profile. Well I won't keep you waiting, so here's the chappie!

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_**Chapter Two-Dinner**  
_Throughout the day, I would pass by Chad and Troy. 

They would each say something like hi, hey, etc.

I would stiffen, mumble back a response, and shuffle away from them.

I was dreading for five o'clock to come, when I could just go back to my flat, and wake up like everything was fine.

Around three-thirty, Troy came stright to my desk, as I was checking my email, for like the hundredth time.

I saw Hillary all perky all of a sudden, when I finally realized Troy was coming this way.

Great.

I let out a silent sigh.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he said quietly, leaning over my desk so I could hear.

I shrugged, "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Well you do, but I wanna talk to you."

"Fine," I said, not moving from my seat.

Troy looked around our row, akwardly, "...In my office."

This time, I let out a sigh that could be heard, but slowly got up from my seat.

I mean, I couldn't blame him, if it was personally, everyone in our row would hear it, whether it was a breath, to a scream.

"Hey Gabs! Can I check something with you?" I heard Maggie say behind me.

I turned around, and I think Troy did too.

I immediately smiled.

"Um, I'll come back later," she said, as soon as she saw Troy.

Argh.

We walked down the hall in silence.

Troy opened the door, "After you."

I rolled my eyes.

He closed the door behind us, and sat behind his gigantic desk.

I sat in the same chair I had sat in earlier this morning.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to dinner tonight with Natasha and I," Troy said.

Being a normal human being, I asked, "Who's Natasha?"

"My wife," Troy said stupidly.

Wonderful.

Just wonderful.

The love of my life is married.

I bet you a hundred bucks she's blonde.

"Please?" he pouted, the familiar high school pout, "She's not that bad."

I once again sighed.

I seem to be sighing a lot these days, "Fine."

"Great!" he smiled.

"Seven o'clock at my place," Troy said, scribbling an address on to a Post-It

"'Kay," I said, taking the Post-It.

The telephone on his desk rang.

As Troy answered the phone, I got up from my seat.

He waved at me, before he focused on his computer, and the other person on the telephone line.

Around five ten, I was unlocking the lock to my flat.

I threw my keys on to the kitchen table, but I saw a red and white book there.

I laid my keys beside it and picked the book up.

There was a note:

_Found this in the duffel bag you lent me. _

_-Samantha_

I flipped through the yearbook, and tears immediately came.

Troy and I had broke up about three months before graduation.

He had told me that I wasn't what he wanted.

So he dated me for like two years or so, and then he tells me I wasn't what he wanted.

Which was great, not.

Six thirty came sooner than I thought, and I was driving down what I call mansion lane.

I arrived at his house about five to seven.

Troy answered the door, and ushered me in.

"Nice place," I complimented.

"Thanks," he said, leading me to somewhere.

"Dinner's ready!" somebody called out.

Troy turned around, and we went the opposite dirrection.

I heard heels clicking against the hard-wood floor, which soon got on my nerves.

Troy and I sat down, and waited for Natasha.

Natasha came in, head held high, and sat down beside Troy.

Troy was across from me, which I really didn't mind.

Natasha _was_ blonde, so a hundred dollars!

Pay up!

Natasha either didn't notice me, or was ignoring me, and I was pretty fine with that.

But then Troy just _had_ to introduce me, "Tasha, this is Gabriella."

Tasha looked up and frowned, "As long as you'll still be married to me, I really couldn't care less, Troy."

I bit my lip, and casually glaced at Troy's reaction.

Troy's face was unreadable, so I looked back a my food.

"Sorry," Troy apologizes, as I leave the house.

"It's okay."

Honestly, it went better than I thought it would.

As soon as I entered the flat, I flopped on to my bed, and screamed into my pillows, until my throat started to hurt.


	3. Three: Another Dinner Plan

_**Chapter Three-Another Dinner Plan  
**_"Morning Gabs."

"Oh, mor –cough- morning, Saman –cough- Samantha," I coughed.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing, just a sore throat."

"Hm, well there's cough candy in my room in the third drawer if you want any," she offered.

"No thanks," I said before starting to cough again.

By the time I was ready to go to work, I was seventy-five percent well on my way to lose my voice.

I went into Samantha's room, and got out two bars of cough candy, hoping she wouldn't mind.

"You okay, hun?" Hillary asked.

"Fine."

I didn't notice as Troy made his usual morning rounds.

"Morning," he said.

"Morn---," I started before I started to cough again.

"You okay?"

I nodded.

"Cough candy?" Troy asked, as he made his usual morning rounds around the building.

I pointed at the empty small candy wrappers.

Troy nodded, "I think I have some in my office."

I didn't say anything.

"come on," he said.

I took my usual seat in front of his desk, as he went through his desk drawers and pulled out two bars of cough candy, and a bag of chips.

"It's usually my junk food time aroudn this hour," he said, handing m the bars of cough candy.

I looked from him to the ships, and back to him.

"Tasha doesn't like hunk food, so there's no junk food at home."

"Why so early?" I said, unwrapping a piece of cough candy.

"Natasha drops in in the afternoon cometimes, and the alst time she did….let me tell, that it was not_ good_."

I laughed, which turned into a cough.

"Want one," he said holding out a bottle of coke.

I shook my head.

As he took a seat, he asked, "So what's wrong with you?"

"Was yelling."

"At?"

"My pillow," I admitted sheepishly.

Troy arched an eyebrow.

"Don't ask."

He gave the pout again.

Gah.

Fine.

"Fine," I gave up.

He tossed a chip into his mouth patiently.

I thought for a moment.

"I honestly don't know," I admitted slowly.

**A/n: Not that I think about it…I have no clue why she was yelling into her pillow… **

"Say that and look me in the eye," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know," I said looking into his eyes.

"So….about the stuff you told me last week..."

I felt my cheeks go red.

"Ms. Montez, please go back to your desk," Richard's voice boomed from the PA above my head.

"Uh, gotta go. See you 'round," I quickly said before rushing out of the door before bumping into Chad.

"Slow down," Chad chuckled.

"Sorry," I said, before rushing off.

Chad opened his mouth to say something, but I was gone.

I stumbled into my row where my desk was and saw Richard standing there, hands on his hips.

Kinda girly, but that ain't my problem.

"Mr. Bolton's friend, Chad, wants to talk to you, Ms. Montez."

I groaned.

"Gabriella," Richard snapped.

"I'm going, I'm going," I mumbled, walking off.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I said to Chad as I saw him sorting through a box of files.

"Ummm," he thought, "Oh yeah, are busy tonight?"

I stared at me, then slowly answered, "No..."

Oh my god, my cough's gone.

That's awesome!

Wait, pay attention, Gabriella.

"Okay, then. Dinner at _(insert expensive restaurant)"_

"Why?"

"You'll see," Chad said before walking off.


	4. Four: Rank

_Author's Note: Oh my gawddddd. I am so sorry I haven't been posting. Internet wouldn't work! Well I didn't spend a fair amount of time continuing a few stories. So, enjoy!_ _XxXxX_ _Chapter Four- Rank _

I had asked Chad for I had left work whether it was gonna be fancy or what.

The answer had been nice, but not too fancy.

I entered the restaurant in a blue striped denim skirt, kinda short, but not too too short. Along with a light blue t-shirt.

I saw Chad sitting with Troy at a table with about another half dozen of chairs.

Chad waved me over.

I took a seat across from the two of them, so the other guests could talk to them.

"Hey Gabs!" a familiar voice exclaimed behind me, and I turned around.

"Oh my god!"

"Hey, guys!" I said back.

Taylor started jumping up and down, giving my a huge hug.

Sharpay did the same, while Kelsi slightly embaressed just gave me a normal hug.

Ryan gave me a hug with a pat on the back, and Jason did the same.

"What're you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Well Troy had to come here, and we were like, 'Why not we come with?' I mean most of us have been working our butts off."

"So we came over, and Chad called us this afternoon for dinner," Sharpay took over from Taylor.

I looked over at Chad, who was busy talking to Troy in a low voice.

We ordered and started to eat.

"So how's it going on with you guys?" I asked them.

"Acting," Sharpay answered first.

I nodded, I had seen her on television serveral times.

"Chemist."

"No surprise there," I joked.

"Play writer," Kelsi said third.

I chuckled.

"Ryan?" I said to Ryan.

"Counselor."

"Interesting," I slowly nodded my head.

We continued our conversation with interest.

"Mr. Bolton!"

My eyes grew wide and I didn't dare turn around to confirm the speaker.

Troy turned to look at the speaker.

"Erm...Hillary, right?"

"Yeah," Hillary said energetically.

She looked around the table as she said, "Why don't you introduce me to your friends."

"Um, sure," Troy said looking at us.

"This is Chad, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Ryan, Taylor, and you know Gabriella."

"Hey, hun," Hillary said to me.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"So what brings you here?" Troy asked her.

"Oh, I was just passing by to re-collect some sheets that have gone missing from my desk," Hillary explained.

Troy's eyes flickered towards me, and I shrunk in my seat.

_I hide some sheets that are on Hillary's desk, when I'm pissed off at her. Which is basically everyday._

"Well I gotta jet. See you tomorrow!"

"You know her?" Sharpay asked as soon as Hillary was out of ear-shot.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

But I wish I didn't.

"By her voice, I think she's worse than I was in high school," Sharpay snorted.

"She is," I muttered.

Sharpay chuckled beside me.

Troy passed by my desk the next morning as I was jamming a pile of paper into my desk.

He arched an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes, then caught sight of Hillary coming back to her desk with a cup of coffee.

I quickly shoved the sheets in, and pushed the drawer back, then pretended like nothing happened.

Troy eyed me strangely, but I ignored him.

Hillary shuffled the folders and other sheets of paper on her desk, like she was looking for something.

"Have you seen my sheets with the black fine line printing?" Hillary turned to ask me.

"Nope," I said natrually.

Troy gave out a laugh.

Hillary finally noticed Troy.

"Oh, hi Mr. Bolton, have you seen my sheets?"

"No, I haven't," Troy said, working hard to not laugh.

Hillary stared at Troy for a minute before walking off.

As soon as Hillary was out of view, Troy bursted with laughter, leaning on my desk for support.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

Troy let out a long breath, "You know, you were never like that in high school. So seeing you prank your friends is halarious."

Who said she was my friend?

"You've changes Gabs. A lot," he smiled.

I returned it with a weak smile.

Hillary barged on to our side of the offices.

"I swear. When I get my hands on this thief, I will kill him," she muttered.

What if the thief isn't a guy?

Hehe.

"What happened?" I asked her innocently.

"My stuff keeps disappearing!" Hillary said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Really?" I faked surprise.

"Yes really," Hillary gritted, then finally noticed Troy.

"Oh, hi Mr. Bolton."

"Hello, Hillary," Troy said trying to contain his laughter.

"What're you doing here, sir?"

"Just checking on you guys," Troy said.

"I think I saw a bunch of papers by the printer," Troy said giving a sweet smile.

I chuckled silently.

As Hillary walked off to the printer, not noticing that it had been a joke, Troy said, "You know what I really don't like?"

"What?"

"Being called sir, or Mr. Bolton."

I looked at him.

"Remember how in high school, Chad always called my dad 'sir', and 'coach', and how he couldn't talk to him without saying at least one of them in each sentence. Yeah."

I laughed.

"What's wrong with 'Mr. Bolton'."

"Mrs. Darbus," he laughed, and I laughed along with him.

As I was once again checking my emails a few hours later, someone came by.

"Hey Gabs!"

I froze with horror.

I had totally forgotten about him.

"H-h-hey Josh..." I stuttered nervously.

"So what's my baby doll doing?" he asked, leaning forward to look at the computer screen.

I didn't do anything.

"Checking the emails again," he teased.

I gave out a nervous chuckle.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Troy stop into mid-step, with a confused look.

I saw a flicker of disappoinment, before he turned around and went back the opposite way.

I was getting coffee by myself near lunch, and saw Troy sitting alone by a table.

I walked over to him, "This seat taken?"

"Go ahead," he said, then gulping down a bit of his coffee.

We sat there in silence, until Troy broke the silence, a few seconds later.

"So that's Ken."

I looked at him confused.

_.My boyfriend, Tyler. He's really sweet, sometimes a little bit too much. He kinda looks like Ken, Barbie's husband or whatever. _

I look down at my cup of coffee.

"Yeah, he's Ken," I mumble.

"You like him?"

I stared at him, "Um, yeah. I guess so."

"Mm-hmmm," he said, taking another gulp.

Tyler appears by our table a few moments later.

"Mr. Bolton," he said with a wide smile.

We both turned our head.

I flinched.

Troy frowned, but it flickered off and exchanged with a polite smile.

"Yes. And you are..."

"Tyler. Tyler Frendson. Nice to meet you, sir."

I saw Troy's jaw tighten.

"Nice to meet you, Tyler. And I think you've met this young lady and now her pretty well," he said.

Tyler nodded, "But our relationship is ranked second, after work."

My mouth dropped.

I saw Troy's eyes flicker over to me.

"No, actually, I think our relationship is ranked third, after my ex-girlfriends," he said slowly.

I glared at him, but he was too busy thinking about the rank of our relationship.

Troy got up, "Well it was nice meeting you, Mister...," Troy looked over at me.

"Frenson," I mouthed.

"...Frendon," Troy finished.

I shook my head, and mouthed, "Frenson."

"Mister Frenfin."

I shook my head again, and re-mouthed Tyler's last name.

"Mr. Frampton."

I shook my head.

But this time, Troy waved his hand in front of Tyler's face.

Tyler didn't flinch, so Troy shrugged, and walked to the exit.

I quickly got up and caught up with him.

"Frenson," I said.

"Oh whatever," he waved it off.

"And yeah, and sorry about mentioning your ranking..." Troy said slowly.

"It's okay, I didn't even know that I ranked under his ex's!"

Troy chuckled.

"C'mon, let's get back to work," Troy said, putting his arm around her waist as they walked back to the building.


	5. Five: Good News?

**_Chapter Five- Good News?_**  
So far, I've avoided Tyler for yesterday and today.

It wasn't really hard.

He was avoiding me too.

Or maybe, he just wasn't around.

I don't know.

But I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

It was kinda strange.

It was like Troy and Tyler swapped lives.

I was now pretty much okay hanging out with Troy, but avoided Tyler.

Before, it was the opposite.

Oh well.

I was fine with that.

I saw Chad here and there.

Richard was still being...Richard.

I hadn't seen the gang for the past few days.

But I think I saw Sharpay walking down the street.

That morning was full of sunshine.

I was reading Shopaholic and Baby, when my sunlight was suddenly blocked.

**a/n: omg. I can't wait for Shopaholic and baby to come out! Doesn't come out till February...sniff sniff...I obviously don't own it.**

I looked up to see Natasha standing there hands on her hips.

"Hey Natasha," I said puting my bookmark in the book, then placing it on my desk.

Natasha put both her hands on to my desk and leaned forward with blood-shot eyes.

I saw everyone in my row staring at the two us.

As if a cat fight was about to break out.

It might.

And I was kinda worried.

Just a tiny bit.

She glared at me for another long minute, then suddenly whipped out a magazine

The main picture held a picture of the back of me and Troy, with his hands around my waist, from yesterday.

My eyes widen.

But thankfully, it didn't show our faces.

And I was now more scared of Natsha.

I slowly lifted my head up to look at her.

"He's mine. Not your's. Got it?" Natasha shot at me.

I nodded frightened.

"Now excuse me. I gotta find Troy."

Natasha snatched the magazine, and stalked off.

I grabbed the phone beside my computer, and pushed a few buttons to get to Troy's extension.

"Troy Bolton."

"Troy---"

"Hey Gabs---"

This time, I cut him off, "Natatsha going to your office."

I could hear crackling from the chips' bags.

Hillary threw an apple at my head out of nowhere.

I ducked just in time, slamming the phone down the same time.

I glared at Hillary, "What the hell?"

"Whoops," Hillary said fakely, "My bad."

I glared at her again, then reminded myself silently to take more of her sheets of paper.

I smiled at the thought of Hillary running around like a headless duck trying to find her stuff.

"What are you smiling at?" Richard said sharply.

I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Get back to work," he said loudly, before leaving.

Touché.

I sat there just staring blankly at my ptich black comptuer screen.

Then I made up my mind.

I was gonna break up with Tyler.

Someone was soon bound to find out that I was the girl who had Troy's arm around her waist, other than Natasha.

And I didn't want to be accused for being a cheater.

I stood by the elevator waiting for it to come to my floor.

I stood there thinking of what I was gonna tell Tyler...

Before I knew it, I was already in front of Tyler's desk.

"Hey Tyler..."

"Hey Gabs."

"Um...Can I talk to you privately?..." I said uneasy.

"In a minute," he said going back to what he was doing before.

I stood there fidgeting.

I saw Troy pass by, giving me a smile.

I smiled back.

"Okay," Tyler said.

I whipped my head back to face Tyler.

Remembering that I hadn't broken up with him yet.

We walked down to Starbucks.

"So what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Well...Erm, it's kinda...Um..."

Spit it out, Gabriella.

"I think we should break up."

Way to be straight forward, Montez.

Tyler looked up from his coffee.

"What'd I do wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

You said I ranked under you ex's.

You look like Ken.

You're too nice.

You're too perfect.

"Is there someone else?"

"No," I said a bit too quickly.

"Who is it?" Tyler asked.

I didn't answer.

"Is it Michael?"

I shook my head.

"Talan."

I shook my head.

"Jay."

I shook my head.

"Richard."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was worth trying," he shrugged.

I sighed.

My cell phone rang when Tyler was in the middle of saying another name.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabs. Where are you?" Maggie said.

"Hey Mags. I'm at Starbucks with Tyler," I said looking over to Tyler.

He was playing with those coffee stirring things.

"Oh, okay. Then never mind. I'll talk to you later. Byeeeee!"

"Bye."

"I gotta go," I said to Tyler, grabbing my purse.

Tyler got up with me too.

"Okay, is it James?" Tyler guessed again.

"Ew. No!"

"Is it---"

I cut him off.

"Tyler."

Tyler looked at me.

I gave him a look, which gave off a vibe to tell him to stop.

"Gabs!"

I turned around, "Hey Sharpay."

"Hey! ...Who's your friend here...???" Sharpay said looking at me.

"Um, this is Tyler. Tyler, this is Sharpay."

"Hi," Sharpay said with an obvious fake smile, "Do you mind if I steal Gabriella for a few secs?"

Tyler said, "Sure," then walking back to the building.

"Who's he?" Sharpay asked.

"Tyler."

"I know _that_, like is he your friend? Best friends? Boyfriend?" Sharpay said.

"Ex."

Sharpay smiled, "I see."

"What're you smiling about?" I asked her.

"Nothing."

"Sharpay, I'm not that stupid."

Sharpay chuckled, "Seriously nothing."

"Is it _that_ bad?" I said to her.

"Um, actually, it's quite good news."

"That's good to hear."

"I know," she said really perky.

"...Right."

"So when'd you two break up?" Sharpay asked.

"Um, just a few minutes before you appeared."

"Really?! That's awesome!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Sharpay's eyes grew wide, and her hand slammed on top of her mouth.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't hear me say that."

I laughed.

"Well I wasn't trying to be rude or anything---"

"Right..." I said.

"Hey!"

I laughed, "Just kidding."

"Well...You should tell Troy the good news," Sharpay said.

"_Good_ news?"

"Or bad news...whichever you consider your break-up."

I nodded slowly.

"So...You wanna come over to the hotel to celebrate?" Sharpay said before quickly correcting herself, "I mean to cry about it."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Sure."

Sharpay scribbled her hotel name and room number then gave me the small sheet of paper.

"Gotta go. But don't forget to tell Troy!"

...The good news?

"Bye!"

As I entered the door back to work, I bumped into Chad.

"Sorry Gabs."

"It's okay," I said, before continuing to the elevator.

I stopped and turned around, "Hey Chad!"

"Hm?"

"Okay...Would you consider me breaking up with Tyler good news?" I asked him.

Chad's eyes lit up, and said, "That's like the best news ever!"

I chuckled, before making my way back to the elevator.

I debated on whether to stop by Troy's office.

But when Tyler entered the elevator at Troy's floor, I got off to avoided the guessing game.

I knocked on his door.

"Come in!"

I opened his door and closed it behind me.

"Hey Gabs."

"Hey," I said taking a seat in front of him.

"So what's up?" he asked.

I stared at him.

He gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Would you find me breaking up with Tyler good news?" I asked him, still staring into his eyes.

I swore his eyes lit up just like Chad's, but was exchanged with a sympathetic look.

"Well no. Why would it be good news?" Troy asked.

I broke off our gaze.

"I don't know. But Sharpay said it was good news, then Chad said so too."

He nodded slowly, "Uh huh."

"Well I'm gonna go," i said getting up.

"Bye," I said.

"See ya," he said as I closed the door.

As I walked to the elevator to get back to my desk, my thoughts were spinning, from here, to there.

What was so good about my break-up?

Why did Troy lie to me about my break-up being bad news, even though his eyes lit up from my news?


	6. Six: Truth or Dare

_n0t3: Yes, I know this is a really short chapter, but the next chapter is gonna be aswesome! This chapter is really just a filler. Read the bottom of this chapter, it's the preview of the NEXT CHAPTER! So excited! It should be posted by Wednesday, just need to edit it._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Chapter Six- Truth or Dare_**  
The phone on my desk rang, a week later.

"Gabriella Montez."

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, hey Richard," I joked.

"It's Troy."

I giggled, "I know. What's up?"

"Very funny, Gabs. Anyways, we're watching a movie tonight, wanna come?"

I asked, "Who's we?"

"The old high school gang."

"Oh, okay, sure." annoying

"Hilton Hotel, room 1360."

I jotted the info down,"k, bye."

I was out of the building by five.

I took a shortcut to my flat, and saw Natasha making out with some runner guy.

What happened to 'Don't touch my man?'

I was at the hotel suite at six-thirty.

Sharpay had forgotten where she had put the movies, so we ended up playing truth or dare.

Sharpay started, "Gabriella. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay...Um, I'm gonna saw a name, and tell us the first thing that comes to mind."

"Okay."

"Troy Bolton."

"Why was his wife making out with some guy in the park."

All eyes landed on Troy.

"Ex-wife."

"When did _that_ happen?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"Three days ago."

"Really?" Sharpay said excitedly.

"Yeah. Apparently, she was two-timing," Troy said, "Anyways, who's turn is it?"

"Gabs."

"Okay, Troy."

"Truth."

"Um, how come when I told you about my break-up, you faked being sad."

"Huh?"

So I explained.

"Oh, I was thinking about how I was gonna deal with Tasha, and I smiled when I had the divorce idea."

I nodded my head.

Sneak It Off  
**_Chapter Seven- All My Secrets: Told_**

_n0t3: I think that's enough of a sneak. lol . See ya soon!_


	7. Seven: All My Secrets: Told

_n0t3: Was gonna post this earlier, put only a few people reviewed, so I thought there was something wrong. I think it was the Alerts, they weren't working for me.  
Still now, just slower...  
Checked the reivews on the story and saw ten reviews, pretty good for a filler.  
Well, I'm back. With my excitement. Hehe.  
Well put your hand on the mouse and enjoy!!!!_

_------------------------_

**_Chapter Seven- All My Secrets: Told_**  
"Hey! You know what to do after the---"

Beep.

"Hey Troy. Where are you? Call me back asap. Bye!"

I closed my cell phone, but it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabs. Sorry, some guy just stole my cell phone. What's up?"

I giggled, "Where are you?"

"At some television set. Interview."

"Oh."

"Why?" Troy asked.

"I was gonna give you something, but fame always comes before friends."

Troy immediately started to disagree, "That's not true. I would rather have friends than fame. It's---"

I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You're rambling again," I said.

He chuckled.

"So when the interview?" I asked.

"Ten minutes."

"Ah, no wonder why everyone's in the Media Room."

Troy laughed, "Well gotta go. See ya!"

"Bye!"

I was in the back of the Media Room with a clear view.

"Welcome back. We're here with Troy Bolton," the host said.

"Hi everyone!"

"Now Troy, what's new about the company?"

"Well right now, we're doing studies on women life," Troy said.

"Like?"

"Like...ordinary nothing special girls."

"What have you guys gotten so far?" the host asked.

"Well...there's this girl who thinks her flatmate is annoying..."

"...Her ex-boyfriend looks like Ken, you know, the Barbie doll..."

"Told her ex she loved classical music, but hates it..."

"Her cousin boasts too much..."

"...Takes her co-worker's paper when she pisses her off..."

"...Thinks her high school friends were stupid..."

"...Faked being smar..."

"...Hated an old friend's pink outfit, it looked hidious on her..."

This is not happening.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

"...Thinks her step-father is too nice..."  
**a/n: It was originally her step-mother, but switched it**

"...Thinks her co-worker's hair is too short, and could pass off as a man..."

"Thinks her life is a joke..."

Okay.

This is happening.

"...Hates tampons..."  
**a/n: Guys, and possibly girls, if you don't know what tampons are...Please don't ask me, ask the dictionary.**

"...Thinks the boss on her floor at work is annoying and a snob."

Get out of here.

"Um, can you cut off that part?" Troy asked.

"Sure," the host lied, then the tv went off.

Fast.

"Gabriella?" someone said softly.

I slowly turned around frightened.

"Am I Ken?" Tyler asked.

I gulped, and didn't move.

"That's why Mr. Bolton called me Ken?"

I couldn't move.

"Have you been stealing my sheets?"

I couldn't look at Hillary.

"I'M A SNOB!" Richard roared.

This time, I couldn't help but to run.

I bolted out of the Media Room and out of the building with tears flowing already.

----------------------------

_n0t3: mwah mwah mwah, luv it! Well anyways, that's where the title comes in. And surprisingly, it matches with my story! So proud, usually, my stories have nothing to do with the title. Well there's a first to everything!  
Bridgette  
**Hold on, I wanna know whether you guys want a happy ending or a not so happy ending.  
So be sure to include that in your reivew!**_


	8. Eight: Get Out!

**_n0t3: Ack, I'm sick. ---sigh--- Well enjoy!_**

**_---------------------------------_**

**_Chapter Eight- Get Out!  
_**I knew I couldn't face Samantha if I went back to out flat.

I walked through the streets with my head down.

"We were stupid?"

I didn't turn around.

"We were stupid enough to even be her friend, Taylor."

I pressed my eyelids together tightly, and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

But when what Sharpay had said sunk in, I couldn't control myself.

I began to cry uncontrollably.

Damn you, Troy.

I ran into a small alley.

My cell phone rang loudly.

I glanced at the Called ID.

Then pressed the end button.

I looked up into the sky, finally noticing that it was dark already.

The next morning, I woke up on the pavement.

I have seven voice messages on my cell phone.

Five from Troy.

And two from Samantha.

I sighed, and stood up.

I brushed the dirt off my clothes, and walked back to work.

Once I went in, eveything went silent.

I closed my office door, and flopped on to my chair.

I could hear people talking about me, but I ignored it.

People who passed by always stared at me.

So I let the blinds down, and locked the door, also pulling out the phone line.

I was left there to cry my heart out.

Several hours later, there was a knock on the door.

"Go away," I said, wiping my tears away.

But the person continued to knock.

Judging by the noise volume, it could only be one person.

Troy.

"I said, 'Go away!'" I said harshly.

"You know I have keys, right?"

"Whatever."

I heard Troy sigh, and shuffle away.

I moved my lightest bookshelf in front of the door, then piling the heaviest books I could find on to its shelves.

As I heard Troy coming back with jingling keys, I sat back behind my desk, reading.

Troy unlocked the lock, and tried to open the door with no success.

Troy then pushed harded.

After five minutes, he slipped both hands through the door and pushed, managing to open the door, but with fallen books.

"Just because I didn't end up playing for the Lakers, doesn't mean I lost my muscles," Troy joked, picking up one of my old chemistry books.

"And just because I didn't end up being a chemist, doesn't mean I lost my brains," I muttered.

In the next office, Hillary was on the phone.

"You know Gabriella Montez?...Remember my missing sheets?...Yeah, apparently she stole them...I know, such a freak...Haha, no, she didn't tell me. Mr. Bolton did...That's not all, Sue...Duh there's more...He told all her secrets in his interview...Uh huh..."

I felt the tears come again.

I tried to blink them back, but Troy saw.

"Gabs. Gabriella, let me explain," Troy begged.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked quietly.

"Sure."

"Pinky-swear you'll do it?"

"Yeah."

"Get out," I said.

"Huh?"

"I favor is to get out. So get out." 


	9. Nine: Sharpay & Taylor Forgive

**n0t3:** I'm up at six in the morning posting, when I'm not suppose to be up 'til eight. So be loved that I luv y'all in order to be up this early to post!

**Also, if you read my other stories, I won't be posting in them 'til I finish this one. I'm considering to quit being an author...Still thinking about it...Give me your input!**

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter Nine- Sharpay and Taylor Forgive  
**_The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"There's someone waiting to talk to you downstairs."

"Okay. Thanks."

I went down to the lobby as nervous as ever.

"H-Hey Sam..." I said nervously.

The next moment, Samantha had me in a hug, telling me, "It's okay."

I immediately started to sob on to her shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be fine, hun."

"Nothing's gonna be fine!" I said into her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go get some coffee."

I started to follow, but then said, "How about work?"

Samantha waved it off, "Oh, I'm sure Bolton won't mind."

I shrugged.

"So how'd Mr. Bolton um, know all uh, you secrets?"

I sighed, "Long story."

"Well tell me, we have the whole line," Sam said, jerking to the long Starbucks line.

I laughed, then told Sam about the whole plance incident, then telling her about high school.

"Awww...How cute!" Samanth cooed.

"You want your sweetheart telling everyone your secrets?"

"Except that part," Samantha corrected, as she sipped her coffee.

I laughed.

"Well how about you high school friends?"

"Eh, they hate me too. Passed by me and said nasty things," I said.

"Well maybe you should talk to them," Sam suggested.

"I guess. But they hate me!"

"But they're still your friends, Gabs."

I shrugged.

"I'm your friend, I might not have known you as long, but I'm still your friend. And Troy _did_ say that I was annoying to the whole country, but I'm still talking to you. If they're your real friends, they'll know that everyone has secrets, and that they have something bad to say about you too."

"Way to make me feel better, Sam."

"I know," Sam said perkily.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now, hand me your cell phone."

I handed over my cell phone confused.

Sam punched a few buttons, then was talking to Sharpay.

"Hi, this is Samantha...I'm not a stalker!...Sheesh. I'm Gabriella's flatmate...Yes, the one that's annoying...Can I talk to you in private with you and Gabriella's other high school friends?...Yes...Now?...Sure...Okay, bye!..."

Samantha handed me my cell phone then dragged me out of Starbucks, and over to a Wendy's/Tim Horton's.

"Are they here?" Samantha asked me, as we entered.

I looked around, "Yeah, over there by the cashier."

Samantha grabbed my wrist, not letting me run, and walked over to their table.

"Hi. Are you Sharpay?"

Sharpay nodded.

"I'm Samantha," Sam said, taking a seat, then pulling me down in to the seat beside her.

"Hi, Samantha," Taylor and Sharpay said, then turned to me.

"Hello, Gabriella," they said coldy at me.

"Um, Gabby has something to tell you about Mr. Bolton," Samantha said, then looking at me.

She gave a small smile, then beckoned me to talk.

But I didn't move.

When I didn't say anything, Taylor immediately shot something at me, "We're not stupid to understand English."

I closed my eyes slowly, letting out a breath.

"But of course, to you. We're way stupidier."

"I didn't choose for Troy to tell the world all my secrets. Yes, I thought you guys were stupid, but that's why I liked having you guys as my friend. Who said that I didn't think I was stupid? And why would you guys care if you were stupid. You guys know that you're not. I'm one person. True, I was you friend. But get over it. If I could back in time, I would choose to not tell Troy all this. But I can't. Why? Because there's no time machine. And maybe that's because, I'm too stupid to build one!"

I stormed out of the restaurant in tears.

I heard footsteps following me, but I ignored them.

Sharpay and Taylor stepped in front of me, I tried to walk around them, but they wouldn't let me.

"We're sorrry, Gabs. We just though that you um, planned it," they said guiltily, then giving me a group hug.

When the three of us hugged, I felt like I belonged.

Screw Troy.


	10. Ten: Popularity,But Rumours You Had Not

**_n0t3: I know! I'm such a bad person! I haven't been posting on this story for more than a week. But I'm here now. And I totally LUV this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it too! Don't forget to review after!_ **

_**p.s. You'll find that the chapter title below, is different than the one in the chapter bar, that's because I couldn't fit the real title, the one below into that bar. But it's still basically the same thing.**_

-----------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Ten- Popularity You Had, Spoken Behind Your Back You Had Not  
**_"Come on, Gabs. You have to go to work today," Sam said, dragging the blankets off me, causing me to fall on to the hard carpet.

"Ow! What the chocolate?!" I said loudly.  
**a/n: You're probably like huh? Why chocolate. So, lemme explain. The first kind of "what the" is what the fcuk...then it's what the fudge, fudge is chocolate, which makes it "What the chocolate". Get it? Anyways, back to the story...**

"You need to get to work, Gabs."

"I don't wanna go to work," I mumbled.

"You went yesterday, you'll live through today."

"But---"

"You've delt with him once, you could deal with him again. And anyways, you two were high school sweethearts. You should know his soft spots. Now get your butt into the shower," Sam said dragging me to the bathroom.

"You got fifteen minutes! I'll give you a lift to work!" Sam yelled after she closed the door, leaving me half dead in the washroom.

Great.

Fifteen minutes.

Half an hour later, we were both in the car, and Sam was driving.

"We're going across the street when you get off work, so Sharpay, Taylor, and I will see you then. Bye!" Sam said, as I slammed the door.

Sam sped off to work, and I entered to go to work.

Once again, silence filled the room.

This was so starting to piss me off.

Someone had left something on my desk.

I could also feel everyone's eyes on me.

I lifted my head up from my desk, and glared at everyone.

Everyone went back to what they were doing, or at least pretended to.

I picked up the note and read it.

_I'm sorry! Forgive me? Please??? _

_-Troy-_

In your dreams, Bolton.

I crumpled the note, and tossed it into the wastebasket.

I saw Chad from the corner of my eye, with a raised eyebrow.

I ignored him.

At around two, Sharpay had called.

"Hey girl!"

"Hey, Shar." I said doodling on some notebook of mine.

"Did he try to talk to you?" Sharpay asked.

"He left a note on my desk," I told her.

"Ooooo, what'd it say?" she asked.

"Something about forgiveness, and that he was sorry, or something like that," I said, like it was nothing.

"Anything else?"

"Um, I don't think so. Why?" I asked her.

"Just checking."

I chuckled.

Sharpay.

Never changes.

I saw some one stand at my closed office door, I turned my chair, and saw Troy there.

"Troy's here again," I told her.

Troy slipped a note through the bottom of the door.

"...With another note, hold on. Lemme get it," I said, putting the phone on my desk, then walking over to the door, then picking it up back to my desk.

Troy stood there.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He pointed at the note I was holding, as I picked the phone back up.

"Got it," I said.

"Okay, now read it," Sharpay instructed.

_I'm sorry! Let me explain! Meet me at Starbucks? _

Oh, I get why he was still there.

He was waiting for an answer.

Well I'm not giving him an answer.

Hmph.

I crumpled the letter with my right hand, holding the phone with my left.

Then tossed it in the trash, then spun around on my chair, so I wasn't facing the door, but facing the wall.

"What does it say?" Sharpay asked, unpatiently.

Oh yeah.

I hadn't read it out loud.

"He wrote, 'I'm sorry. Let me explain. Meet me at Starbucks?'"

"He sure has guts," Sharpay huffed.

"I know!"

"Are you gonna go?" Sharpay asked.

"Are you nuts?! Duh, I'm not gonna go. What's there to explain? Oh, I just wanted to tell everyone your secrets, so you could be embaressed and never show your face around here ever again?" I scoffed.

Sharpay chuckled.

"Well see you in an hour or so!" Sharpay said before we hung up.

At four fifty, I was taking the elevator down to the lobby to wait for Sharpay, Taylor, and Sam.

"Gabs!"

I let out a long breath.

Troy.

Again.

"What do you want?" I asked, not turning around.

"I want you to let me explain," Troy said, rushing in front of me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Well I don't want to let you explain," I said, then going around him.

Troy pulled me back to my original spot, "Look, I didn't mean to say those things."

"Yeah. And see, I didn't mean to tell you all those thing either," I shot back.

"Come on, Gabs. Why won't you forgive me?" Troy whined.

"Because. Now that you've told the world, everyone's talking behind me back," I gritted, starting to walk away.

"But I didn't cause them to talk behind your back."

Wrong answer, Bolton.

I stopped in my tracks.

"And anyways, it's not that bad, having people talk behind your back."

Double wrong, Bolton.

I walked up to him with a glare, "You know what? You don't know how it feels to have people talk behind your back because no one has. It's always been Troy's popular, he wouldn't do anything bad, or since Troy's so popular, he could turn the whole school against me. Well newsflash, Troy, we're in the real world now, where popularity is not a divider. So people say what they want to say, whether you, as their boss, hear them or not."

People were starting to gather around us.

And Chad was coming towards us, to stop us from arguing.

Troy just stood there like an idiot.

"What's going on here?" Sharpay asked loudly, shoving through people, to get to the middle.

"Gabs. Stop." I heard Chad said to me in a low whisper.

But I couldn't stop, "Even in high school, sure, you were Mr. Popularity, and I was your girlfriend, and I was parshally popular, but that still didn't make people stop talking behind my back about how I didn't deserve you. No one has talked behind YOUR back, so you don't know how it feels. Me. People have ALWAYS talked behind my back, so _I_ know how it feels. Basically, you don't deserve a speak in this. So shut up."

Silence hung in the air for several seconds.

I began to breathe normally, and Troy began to retrieve his sense of speak.

He opened his mouth.

"Shut up."

Everyone stared at Sharpay.

"Gabriella's right. You don't have a speak in this, cause you've never been spoken behind your back because you were popular," Sharpay said with a glare.

"But you were popular too, Sharpay," Troy got out.

"Yeah. But I knew people talked behind my back, I just chose to ignore it. I know how it feels, it hurts. A lot. Especially when it comes out of the mouth of a best friend." Sharpay snapped, before pulling me out of the building.

"You do something wrong again to her, and I will punch you in the face. And you can ask Chad how it feels," Taylor threatened, before following us with Sam.

"Not good," I heard Chad whisper.


	11. Eleven: Two Things In a Day

_n0t3: Two things: One, I swear I'm going crazy. Today, my mom was driving me home, and I was in the passenger seat. So I was staring at the road in front when it was a red light. And I SWORE the lanes were moving, and that the holes in the road were getting bigger. And THAT'S why I think I'm going crazy. _

_Secondly, this chapter was suppose to be even longer…But I made that into another chapter, so I think there's gonna be more chapters than I had said earlier. But that's good…to you. lol _

**---------------------------------------------------------- **

****

****

**_Chapter Eleven- Two Things In a Day_**

"I can't believe I did that. Argh!" I said, mentally kicking myself.

"Gabs. Relax. He'll know not to mess with us," Sam said gently.

"But I yelled at him in _public. _PUBLIC!" I cried.

This was so not my day.

Huff.

"What's wrong with yelling in public?" Sharpay said interrupting, and confused, "I do it all the time."

"Well you see, Sharpay. No one cares if an actress yells in public. Because, well. Celebrities are crazy. No offence," I said sweetly.

Sharpay thought about it for a moment, "That's true," she said nodding slightly.

"AND I revealed that I was once his girlfriend," I reminded them as we entered some fancy restaurant.

"So? Don't be ashamed of being a multimillionaire's ex-girlfriend," Taylor scolded, "I would say that I was Chad's ex-girlfriend…if he wasn't so stupid…"

Sam stifled a giggle.

"But Taylor, I work there. WORK. EVERY bloody damn day!"

People stared at us, but when Sharpay took off her sunglasses, they all shuted up.

"T-Table for four?" the hostess stuttered.

"Yes please," Sharpay said sweetly, tucking her sunglasses on the shirt.

"Um, right this way," the hostess led.

"Your server will be with you shortly," she said, as we all sat at the table, and she handed out the menus.

Then she ran off.

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, back to Gabs," Sharpay said.

"So what if they tease you, you should be proud," Taylor said.

"But they'll spread rumours about me and…_him_," I said, finishing awkwardly.

"So?"

I glared at Taylor.

"I didn't mean it like _that_," Taylor corrected herself.

"She means like, you should be happy and ignore them. And they'll soon fade," Sam butted in.

Taylor mouthed a 'thank you' in her direction.

I kicked Taylor from under the table.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Taylor yelled falling off her chair, and slamming into our server.

"Sorry," Taylor said, then getting back up into her chair, with at glare at my direction.

"Can I have a Caesar Salad and a coke, please," I ordered.

"Make that two," Sharpay said.

"Um, can I have a---"

My cell phone rang a familiar ring tone, "Breaking Free."

My head snapped up, but Sharpay was already reaching behind me for my purse.

She flipped my phone open, "We're kinda busy right now, can you call back in…I don't know, a century maybe?"

Then snapped my phone shut.

Taylor finished her order and Sam too.

Our server walked away clumsily.

"He called?" Taylor said rhetorically.

Breaking Free started to play again, "Jeez, he's got guts," Sharpay snorted.

"And it's what gets him into trouble," Sam added.

"Exactly."

Sharpay let the song continue to play.

It would stop, then play again, until our food came seven minutes later.

Sharpay was irritated, "What the _hell _do you want?!"

Our server jumped back slightly from Sharpay's sudden outburst, as she handed us each our meal.

Sam took Sharpay's salad and laid it in front of her, afraid of what Sharpay could do when she was fed up.

I poked at my salad, as I kept a close eye on Sharpay.

"Do you think I fu---"

I pointed at the child that was staring at us.

"Freakin' damn care?!"

"No, I won't let you talk to her! What do you think I am? Your maid?!"

I looked around us, and saw the workers at the restaurant, pulling the movable wall around us, so we wouldn't upset the other customers.

But I had my doubts that the fake wall would hold up to not let Sharpay's voice through it.

As soon as Sharpay saw the wall, she immediately started cussing wildly.

"Ex-cuse me?! I am not f-ing damn maid!"

She shut my phone, and slammed it on to the table, that I could have sworn I heard a crack.

Sharpay stabbed her food, then stuffed it in her mouth, pissed off.

The rest of us were afraid to ask what had happened.

"So…um…what…erm, happened?" Sam said nervously.

"The stupid son of a bitch called me his maid! His sexy maid. What the hell is wrong with him?!" Sharpay said stabbing her food again.

We all looked at each other, with a 'what the hell?' look.

"And he also said that it wasn't his fault that you were pissed off at him, but that it was your fault, bastard," Sharpay said, draining her glass of coke, then going for my untouched glass.

I reached into my purse, and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"You are _not_ eating that," Sam said, snatching the bar back.

"But I want chocolate!" I said desperately.

"No." Sam said firmly, putting the bar into her purse.

Sharpay and Taylor stared from Sam to me, with a 'What's wrong with chocolate?' look.

"She eats chocolate when she's depressed," Sam said, informing them of my new addiction.

I kicked Sam under the table.

But she moved her legs out of reach just in time.

I hate her.

Hmph.

"You still like him, don't you?" Sharpay said with a smirk.

I looked at my salad, and took a bit from it, avoiding the question.

"No. He told the whole world my secrets. I hate him," I said, convincing myself I hated him.

"It's okay if you like him though," Sharpay shrugged.

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"You DO like him! Oh my god!" Sharpay shrieked.

I shrunk in my seat.

Sam was biting her bottom lip to avoid bursting in laughter.

I looked over at Taylor, who was trying _very_ hard at keeping a straight face.

I buried my face in my hands.

"But still, it's okay. But we're still getting revenge, whether you like it or not," Sharpay said, sitting back in her seat.

"Check!" Sharpay yelled, _extremely_ loud, that I swore China could hear.

"Sharpay. I'm gonna go deaf," I hissed.

"Oops. Sorry," Sharpay said, as our server came in, handing us the check.

Then standing there, waiting for it back, so China wouldn't have to go deaf again, if doing deaf again was possible.

"Give her a huge tip," I whispered to Sharpay, as Sharpay placed one out of a million of her credit cards on the small plate that came with the check.

"I think five hundred dollars should do," Sharpay said, scribbling, 500, under the tip section.

_I_ don't even earn a hundred dollars a day.

I doubt Sam, Taylor, and my daily wage combined is even close to five hundred dollars.

Sharpay handed the lady back the tray, "Thanks."

The lady nodded, then went back to the main desk, happy with her huge tip.

HUGE.

By the time we had gathered all her stuff, the lady came back, handing Sharpay her credit card, and the receipt.

As we made our way to Sharpay's car, Sharpay talked.

"I think we learned something today."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Well. One, Troy is an SOB. And two…"

I looked at her, when she didn't continue.

Sharpay yelled, "YOU LUV TR---"

I eyes grew wide, and I slammed my hand on top of her mouth, noticing that we were in front of Troy's company's building.

Chad was passing by us, with a raised eyebrow.

I gave him a sincere smile, and pushed Sharpay away from the building.

"Sharpay!" I hissed, looking around us.

"Torry," Sharpay said.

"I bet your ass you're sorry," I hissed, taking my hand off her mouth.

The whole ride back to my flat, I said nothing.

I left the car first, leaving Sam to talk to Sharpay and Taylor.

I walked briskly into the flat, slamming the door, and went straight to my room, locking the door behind me.


	12. Twelve: Troyella Date

n0t3: Oh my god. This chapter took me soooooo long to write. So glad THAT'S over. Jeez.

**Check out my site too, the url is in my profile. Sign my guestbook! Please and Thank you's!.**

**------------------------------------------**

**_Chapter Twelve- Troyella Date  
_**I laid on my bed, bored as ever.

I caught sight of something I had forgotten to say.

**a/n: It's basically a flashback. I had forgotten to include it until I had re-read the book again last weekend. **

This happened the day before Troy's interview…My nightmare.

"Troy calls," Chad told me, as he passed by my desk.

I got up, and went to his office.

I knocked but no one responded.

I pushed the door open, but no one was there.

"Hey."

I jumped, backing into the person, causing both of us to fall over.

"Jeez, Troy. Don't scare me like that," I said, with my hand at my heart.

"Well it was funny," Troy shrugged.

I noticed our awkward position, and turned deep red.

"So what'd you wanna tell me?" I asked, trying to act as normal as I could getting up.

"Well I was wondering if you…erm, wanted to go for dinner…But you know, you don't have to...But I was wondering, you know..." Troy said, his right hand rubbing her neck nervously.

I giggled, "Yes. I'll have dinner with you."

"Really?" Troy said surprised.

"Yes really," I giggled.

"Um, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure. See you then," I said before heading back.

As soon as I got back to my office, I immediately reached for the phone beside my computer.

"Shar!"

"Hey Gabs. What's up?"

"Troy asked me out," I said in a whisper, so Hillary wouldn't hear me.

"OH. MY. GOD. You're kidding right?" Sharpay said loudly.

"Nope."

"OH MY GOD!" Sharpay shrieked, so loud that Hillary looked over at me.

'Sorry,' I mouthed.

Hillary gave me a nod, but continued to stare at me.

"Shush. I'm at work," I hissed.

"Oh right." Sharpay said quietly, "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Anyways, when's the date?"

"Seven."

"Okay, I'll pop by your place at five thirty, 'kay?"

"Sure. See you then. Bye."

I hung up the phone, then leaned back on my chair.

Day-dreaming about the perfect date.

"Gabriella," someone hissed.

I jolted up, eyes open, "What?"

I saw Troy's eyes glittering with laughter.

I glared at him, and caught site of the clock behind him.

5:05

Time to get out of here.

I grabbed my purse, and walked past him, with an eye roll.

"See you at seven," he whispered as I passed.

I couldn't help but grin.

As soon as I had closed the door, Sharpay knocked on the door.

I pulled open the door, "Hey Shar."

"Hey Gabs. Now let's get you started," Sharpay said dragging me to the bathroom.

"Fifteen minutes!" Sharpay yelled, closing the door.

I stripped and turned on the shower.

I let down the water flow down, then started to wash my hair, and soap my body.

I wrapped my hair in a towel, and a towel tightly on my body, then walked out.

I found Sharpay working her way through all my clothes.

"Do you have anything date-like in this closet?" Sharpay huffed, as she stared at the empty closet.

She turned her head and looked at the bed and the floor, where all my clothes were scattered.

I shrugged.

"Okay. How about this?" Sharpay said, laying out the outfit that I had worn at the ski lodge

"Sure," I said.

"Here," Sharpay handed me the clothes, then walked out of the room, letting me change in my room.

"If we were back in LA, I could have lent you my red halter top and my black skirt...No, maybe my denim mini..." Sharpay thought out loud.

I rolled my eyes, I put the outfit on, and pulled the box that had the same pair of shoes.

I put them on, then opened the door.

"Hm...Looks good," Sharpay said, then dragging me back into my room to do my hair.

"How about we just blow dry it, leaving your natural curls," Sharpay suggested.

"Sure," I said, staring at my reflection, as Sharpay blow dried my hair.

"Get up," Sharpay ordered, after she turned off the blow dryer.

I scrambled up.

Sharpay walked around me in a circle, nodding, and sometimes frowning.

"You look awesome!" Sharpay said, then left.

I looked at the door confused.

There was a knock on the door.

I opened the door.

"Hey," Troy said, looking at me.

"I see great minds think alike," he chuckled.

He was wearing the same outfit from the ski lodge also.

"Let's go," Troy said, indicating to the huge black limo behind me.

I grabbed my purse and my keys, then left with him.

"So where're we going?" I asked nervously, as we sat there.

"Some restaurant by Main," Troy told.

"Cool."

I felt someone staring at me, and turned my head and jumped.

Troy's face had been so close to mine, it was scary.

"Sorry," he said, but continued to stare at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, slightly scared.

"Oh, nothing." Troy said, then looking out the window.

"Come on. Tell me," I nagged.

"Nah. It's too cheesey," Troy said.

"Cheesey. Coming from Troy _Bolton_? You don't get to see _that_ everyday," I joked.

Troy looked hurt.

"Troy? Did you die already?" I asked him when he didn't answer.

"You hurt my feelings," he said quitely, looking out the window.

"Aw. You know I didn't mean it," I said, reaching over to give him a hug.

Troy looked at me with a smile, accepting the hug.

"Troy!" I said, giving him a playful punch.

He pretended to look hurt.

"Big baby," I laughed.

"We're here," Troy said, we got out of the limo.

"I've never seen this place," I said, staring at it.

"Really? And I just got here a few weeks ago," Troy laughed.

"Shut up," I laughed along.

"Reservations under Bolton," Troy told the lady.

The lady nodded, and led us to a table.

When she didn't hand us a menu, I looked over at Troy with confusion.

"I ordered ahead for us," he informed me.

"Oh."

"If you want to order, you can order again if you want," Troy added quickly.

"No, it's okay," I waved it off.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Troy. I'm not six. It's okay," I assured him.

Troy eyed me.

"I haven't seen Kelsi lately," I said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"She had to leave with Jason. They had some business to finish."

"Oh. I see," I said, as the food came.

"So how's life been here?" Troy asked, poking his fork into his food.

"Pretty good actually," I swallowed.

"Always thought you would end up as a chemist. But you proved me wrong," Troy grinned.

"Always thought you would end up with the Lakers. But instead, you end up as a multimillionare. Interesting choice," I said with a chuckle.

Troy laughed.

"Maybe high school isn't the best time to choose your future," Troy said with a smirk.

"Totally."

His cell phone started to ring, he glanced at the Caller, then said, "This is important. You continue eating," he said, getting up, and moving to a corner of the restaurant.

I nodded.

He came back five minutes later...not so perky.

"Hey. Everything alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said, draining his drink.

I didn't believe him.

I looked into his eyes, and didn't see the shine.

Neither of us said anything.

Then his phone rang again, "Excuse me."

This time I didn't even bother nodding.

He came back a solid ten minutes later.

And I was bored.

"Everything okay?" I asked him again.

"Everything's fine, Gabs."

I bit my lip.

"I have to use the restroom," I said, then hurrying with my purse.

I laid my purse beside the sink, and took my cell phone out, and punched in Sharpay's number.

"Hey Gabriella," Zeke picked up.

"Is Sharpay there?" I asked, getting to the point.

"I'm doing fine, Gabs. Thanks for asking," Zeke said sarcasticly.

"Sorry. I just really need to talk to Sharpay," I said.

"It's okay."

I heard Zeke yell for his wife.

"Hey Gabs. How's the date? Is it over _already?_" Sharpay said perkily.

"It's horrible. It's not over yet though," I cried.

"What happeend?" Sharpay asked sincerely.

"Everything was fine in the beginning, then someone called him. And he came back, and we haven't said a word since," I explained.

"Maybe you should ask him about it," Sharpay suggested, "Look, I gotta go, Gabs. But fill me in later, okay? Bye."

I sighed, and put my phone back in my purse, and walked out.

I sat down.

I chose my words carefully, "Troy. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah," he said, sticking his fork into his mouth.

"...So is anything wrong?..."

He shook his head.

"Are you sure?..."

"God Gabi, would you quit it?! Just mind your own business!" Troy yelled, letting his fork clink on to his plate.

"This _is_ my business," I shot back.

"How?!"

"We go on a date, and you're somewhere off in mobile land being depressed!" I yell at him.

When he didn't say anything, I said, "I have to go," grabbing my purse, reaching for my coat.

Troy grabbed my arm, "Look Gabs. I just have some important things going on in my life."

"Fine. Then until I'm considered important, leave me alone," I glared at him, then leaving the restaurant.

I saw a bus coming towards its stop.

I got on, and paid my fare.

I was about to go up the stairs, when Troy said, "Come on, Gabriella. I'm sorry. And you _are_ important, and that's why I chose to go on a date with you. Cause you're always there."

"Excuse me, sir." The bus driver said.

"Yes?"

"Pay your fare, or get off."

"Um, do you take American Express?" Troy said reaching into his pocket.

I bit my bottom lip from laughing out loud.

The bus driver stared at Troy like he was stupid, "Are you stupid or something? We don't take cards. Then get off."

I went up to the roof, so I could laugh.

I stared up to the night sky, and sighed.

As we neared the stop closest to my house, I went down the stairs.

I grabbed the yellow bar, as the bus made a sharp turn.

What the hell?

The bus doesn't turn...

"Twenty-five Secretive Road."

This can't be happening.

I rush to the door, ignoring the back door.

"What's going on? I ask him, "Did he _pay_ you?"

"Five hundred dollars."

Five _hundred_ dollars.

"If I were you, I would hang on to him," the driver winked.

"Thanks...for the bus ride..." I said, before getting off the bus.

As I go to the door, Sam's already opened it.

"What the hell's a _bus_ doing in front of the house?" Sam asks.

"It was my bus," I said, then walking inside, but waved to the driver first.

He waved back.

Maybe hanging on to Troy wouldn't be such a bad idea...

No, Montez.

He's a bad guy.

A _really_ bad guy.

Well back to reality, my life sucks.

I heard Sam open the door, "Gabs!"

"Leave me alone..."

In my worst nightmare.


	13. Thirteen: Tabloids

_n0t3: Been busy. Blowing off money for birthdays. lol Going shopping again tomorrow. This chapter isn't much..._

**_But you'll be glad to know, or you should be glad to know that the next chapter, Gabs _will**_** talk to Troy.** _

_So see you then!_

p.s. I'm looking for co-writers. Not for this story, but for others. So PM me if you're interested

_-------------------------------_

_**Chapter Thirteen- Tabloids**_

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day, and finally got up when I just _had_ to go to work.

I had no clue what to expect.

I mean, everyone would be like_ 'Oh my god! You dated _the_ Troy Bolton?!' _

But then again, _'You yelled at Mr. Bolton?! How dare you!" _

I gave out a long dreadful sigh, and pulled open the main doors.

Everyone pretended to do what they had been doing before.

But they were all horrible actors.

When they didn't see me go towards Troy's office, they all just stared at me.

I rolled my eyes, and got on to the elevator.

As I passed by people, they would either whisper or stare, and sometimes do both.

When I got to my desk, I first put my bag down, then caught sight of something on my desk.

'Hope you're happy," a yellow post-it said, attached to something else.

_High School Romance Restarting?_

My hand snatched the magazine, and flipped to the page and started to read through it so face that my head was spinning from all the words.

"Troy's friend with the afro dropped it off," Hillary informed me, as she went to her desk from the elevator.

My eyes blared with anger.

I stormed downstairs, where I knew Chad was.

Everyone parted away from me letting me threw.

Chad was substituting for the usual secretary on the main floor.

I slapped the issue of magazine on to the table top, getting his attention.

"You think I wanted all my secrets told on television?" I said, glaring at him.

"Gabs---"

"You think I wanted everyone to think I was slut? You think that I wanted attention? You think that I wanted Sharpay and Taylor to hate me? You think that I wanted to go on the tabloids? Well you're wrong. Hell you're not even close," I hissed loudly.

"What's going on in here?" I heard Troy ask loudly.

"If I could go back in time, I would change that I ever knew you," I continued, ignoring the fact that Troy was even there.

I could hear Troy coming over.

"I might as well change the fact that I even went to East High, or Albuquerque all together," I said, my eyes blazing with anger.

Chad didn't say anything, and I could hear Troy's footsteps coming closer.

"I might have as well change that I even met Troy at the ski lodge," I continued.

I felt hands on my shoulder, and turn me away.

I jerked away from his grip.

I looked from Troy to Chad, then back to Troy.

"You know what? I'm sorry for even considering you two as my friends."

Then spun my heel and stormed out.

I bumped into Sharpay outside.

"Hey Gabs!" Sharpay said cheerfully.

I walked briskly around her.

Sharpay grabbed my arm, "What's wrong, hun?"

I didn't say anything.

Sharpay then dragged me into an dessert shop.

Sharpay ordered for herself and me, then shooed the waiter off, earning herself a glare.

"Spill."

I bit the inside of my mouth.

"Come on, Gabs. Tell me."

Sharpay continued to wait, until our ice cream came.

After telling the waiter to leave, she asked me again.

"Gabs."

I didn't say anything at first, then told her.

"Well Chad's a bastard. He just thinks about Troy. But that's okay. You have me, Sam, and Taylor," Sharpay reassured me.

I gave her a weak smile.

"I heard Sam isn't working this week, so let's have an all girls day," Sharpay suggested.

"Sure," I said quietly.

For the rest of the day, we spent it by eating ice cream, blowing off Sharpay's money.


	14. Fourteen: Precious Secrets

**_n0t3: I'm planning to finish this story before my birthday, or on my birthday, February 25. So far so good!_ **

**_p.s. The spot for co-writing for me, not for _this_ story, but for my other stories, there's still spots left. So include that in your review or PM to me. Don't forget to include your email!_ **

**_-------------------------_ **

_**Chapter Fourteen- Precious Secrets**  
_I had the next day off.

So I slept in late, then headed over to Starbucks for coffee.

I took a seat on the building's roof, staring out to the busy streets.

When I turned back around, I let out a shriek.

"So?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Gabriella, please."

"Leave me alone," I said, getting up.

"We could talk about what happened," Troy said following me.

"Talk about what? How you betrayed me? How you exposed all my secrets? How you used me?" I yelled at him.

"Look," Troy grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop, "I didn't plan to expose you."

"Yeah right," I huffed, "Like you didn't plan to remember all my secrets. How you didn't plan to tell me you even had an interview."

"Yes, you fed into my work. Yes, you fed into my thought. It doesn't mean that what we had...we have isn't real."

I glared at him, then simply said, "You humiliated me," then turned around and walked out of Starbucks.

"I didn't mean to say that much. Gabriella, you have to believe me. I didn't mean to say it all. I asked them to cut it and they had promised. I got carried away..."

"Troy."

He looked up at me with hope that I was gonna forgive him.

Not today.

Well I was gonna crush his hopes.

"You exposed every single bloody detail about me!"

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"You told them about Ken. You told them about Maggie..."

"I know---"

"You told them about high school. You told them about---"

"I'm sorry---"

I whirled around, "Well sorry isn't good enough! You ruined my life!"

"I ruined your life?" Troy said shocked.

"You don't know what it's like to be me. Everyone was laughing at me. Everyone was teasing me."

"Well how about I fire everyone who teased you."

I stared at him, then said, "You won't have a company left then."

"Well that'd teach me."

I bit my bottom lip from laughing out loud.

"Look. Can we start over again? Would you like to go for dinner or something?"

I chewed the inside of my mouth, and thought hard.

I suddenly remembered something.

"What were you doing in London three weeks ago?" I asked him quietly.

"I-I can't tell you that." Troy looked away.

"How about our date?"

"Gabriella---"

"Who were you on the phone that was so important?!" I said loudly.

This time, he didn't even bother to answer.

"I see," I said trying to stay calm, "Has it ever occurred to you that you never told me anything about yourself?"

"I guess I'm a private person."

"I told you _all_ my secrets," I hissed.

"I think it's a little different."

"Ex-cuse me?"

"Well my secrets are personal and complicated and important."

"And mine are not? You think my secrets are less important than your's? I suppose that's because you're famous and I'm just a...what'd you call it? 'An ordinary, nothing-special girl'."

I knew I hit home run.

Troy closed his eyes.

And tears scattered down my cheeks.

"I didn't mean to use those word. I regretted it as soon as I said it. Gabriella, you _have_ to believe that I didn't---"

"I'm gonna ask you again. Why were you in London?"

There's silence.

As soon as I look in Troy's eyes, I knew I wasn't gonna get an answer.

"Fine. I'm obviously not as important as you are. I'm just some amusing girl who entertains you on your flights and give you ideas for your business."

"Gabriella---"

"The thing is, Troy, a relationship is two-way. A relationship is based on equality. And trust. So why don't you just go and be with someone on your level, who you can share your precious secrets with? Because you obviously can't share them with me."

I turn sharply before he can say anything, and stalk away in tears.


	15. Fifteen: I'm Sorry

**n0t3: Last Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**p.s. This chapter is based on Shopaholic Takes Manhattan- Sophie Kinsella.  
I always tend to cry when I read its ending...**

**----------------------- **

_**Chapter Fifteen- I'm Sorry  
**_The next day, I had the morning shift off, so I slept in again.

At around eleven forty-five, I was once again by the main doors, pulling the doors open.

As I passed by Troy's office to get to the elevator, I heard several familiar voices.

I stopped, and then pressed my ear against the door.

"You've done enough damage, Troy." Sharpay said sweetly.

"Okay. I admit it's my fault about the whole media thing. But it's _not_ my problem that she's PMS-ing,." Troy shot at her.

It was followed by a mix of loud voices.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the huge brown door, with a sigh.

This wasn't right.

Everything was a mess just because of _me. _

Me.

Gabriella Montez.

Okay.

It's partially Troy's fault.

But I was still doing all the yelling and arguing and stuff.

As Troy would put it, PMS-ing.

This wasn't suppose to happen.

None of them suppose to happen.

I wasn't suppose to tell Troy anything on the plane.

I wasn't suppose to re-meet Troy.

I wasn't suppose to go out on a date with him.

I wasn't suppose to go on the tabloids.

I wasn't suppose to have Breaking Free as one of my ring tones.

I wasn't suppose to yell at Troy a million times.

I wasn't suppose to break-up with Tyler.

But all this happened because of me.

I rushed up to my computer, and started to book a flight to anywhere but here.

As I scrolled down to choose a location, something caught my eyes.

New York.

Someone had offered me a job at New York.

But who?

I thought hard.

I finally remembered.

I got up, and took a pink book off one of my shelves.

I flipped the pages until a small business card slipped out and fell on to the floor.

I picked it up.

_Tony Norton_

_123-123-123 _

I picked up the phone and dialled.

"Tony Norton," a gruff voice said.

"Hi Mr. Norton. It's Gabriella Montez. The girl you met two months ago."

"Oh! Hello Gabriella. And call me Tony please."

"Sure. I was wondering if the job offer still stood."

"Of course, Gabriella! Come on down to New York, and I'll set you up with any job you want!" Tony said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Tony."

"No problem! See you soon, Gabriella."

After I hung up, I quickly chose the next flight to New York, which was in six hours.

I grabbed my purse, and dashed out to pack.

My stuff in the office would probably just be given to Sam to hold on to.

A few hours later, Sam came back.

"Gabriella?" Sam said surprised, as she saw bags packed.

I came out of my room with my last bag, "Hey," I said quietly.

"Where're you going?" Sam asked.

"New York."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain, and it's a long story. And I have to catch my flight," I said, giving Sam a hug.

I let go of her, and grabbed my bags.

"Say 'bye' to everyone for me," I said quietly, before slipping into the cab.

As I laid my bags on the roller at the airport, I gave the lady a small smile.

"Gabriella!"

I froze, and dreaded whether or not to turn around to respond.

I let out a long deep breath to calm down, and ignored Troy.

"Gabriella," Troy said, grabbing my arm, then turning me to face him.

"What.?"

"Are you really leaving San Francisco?" Troy asked me.

"No. I bought a plane ticket and packed my stuff for fun," I said sarcastically.

"Where're you going?" Troy asked me.

"New York City."

"NEW YORK CITY!?" Troy said loudly.

People around his started to stare.

"Yes. New York City."

"Would you like a window seat or an aisle seat, madam?" the lady asked me.

"Window seat, please."

Troy tightened his grip against my wrist, causing me to turn my attention back to him.

"What?"

"You're moving across the country?" Troy said with disbelief.

"Well I think that's what my ticket says."

I rolled my eyes.

"Your flight leaves in fifteen minutes," the lady told me, handing me my ticket.

"Thank you."

I took my ticket back and started to walk away.

"Gabriella. Talk to me," Troy said desperately.

"Oh. So now you don't think I'm PMS-ing?" I spun around.

Troy did a double-take.

"Look. Everything's MY fault does that make you happy?" I said.

"No."

"Well it's suppose to," I snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"Well it's too late for your 'sorries'," I said, turning my heel and continuing to walk.

Troy didn't follow me.

"Michael told me something."

My eyes grew wide, and I whirled around.

"What'd he tell you?" I hissed.

"Everything."

"Well it's not true," I snapped.

"You know pretty damn well that I'm the person always there to blame," I said, continuing to walk.

I blinked back the tears, but some just slid down my cheek.

"Flight 63 to New York City please board your plane."

"I have to go," I said, still fighting my tears.

I walked toward my plane exit.

"Please Gabs. Don't go," Troy pleaded.

I looked at him, but shook my head.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, before crossing the gate where Troy couldn't cross.

--♥**The End**♥- -


	16. Epilogue: I Missed You

n0t3: You guys are halarious! Did you seriously think I was going to leave you all hanging?! I'm not that mean. Well...okay, I had thought about that. But still!

**Well here's your...well my...oh whatever. Here's the epilogue!**

Sequel details? Check my homepage!

**I don't write --♥The End♥-- for chapters, only for stories/oneshots.  
**I meant the end of the times you'll see: _Chapter Number- Chapter Title _in this story.  
Sorry if it confused you...It was suppose to though. lol

_----------------------------------_

_**Epilogue- I Missed You**  
_"Gabriella!" Rachel yelled for me.

"Rach. I'm right behind you, no need to yell."

"Some new guy has you booked in ten minutes for your awesome advice!" Rachel said cheerfully.

I was about to walk back into my office, before Rachel yelled, "And I say look pretty!"

I stared at her, "Why?"

"Just look pretty," Rachel rolled her eyes.

Before going back to singing her song that went like this: "Therapy therapy therapy. Gabriella's an awesome therapist, and I'm her secretary!"

I shook my head with laughter.

But seriously, why would I need to look pretty for a patient?

Geez.

But then again, it wouldn't hurt would it?

As soon as I had finished adding the final-touches, Rachel began to sing, "He's here!"

"Send him in," I said, putting my stuff away.

I opened the new file, and scribbled the date and time on the lined piece of paper.

"Hey."

I froze.

I plastered a smile on my face, then lifted my head up, "Have a seat."

This should be interesting.

Troy looked around at his surroundings, nodding every once in a while.

"A therapist."

I bit my bottom lip, and pretended to be focused on the lined piece of paper.

Several minutes came and went filled with silence.

I finally looked up.

I blinked.

He had changed a fair bit.

Much more cuter, if that was possible.

His eyes were more bluer.

Gabriella.

Stop it.

Right.

"So. What's your problem?"

"Well...I met my high school sweetheart two months ago."

I bit my bottom lip again.

Rachel entered my office and started to clean and file things.

Probably to eavesdrop but with an excuse.

Troy's eyes flickered with disappointment as Rachel came in, but disappeared within a second.

"Did she leave?" I asked him innocently.

"Yeah. A month ago."

"Did you follow her?" I asked him.

I saw Troy flinch.

"No."

"Why not?"

I scribbled something randomly on to the lined sheet of paper.

Troy looked at Rachel as he carefully chose his words, "I was...out of the country."

I gave a small nod, "I see."

I hadn't been thinking about the London thing ever since I had left San Francisco.

Well it hadn't been a big thing.

Sure, I thought about it sometimes.

Not a lot though.

I began to doodle on the paper.

Nothing special though.

Nothing that I hadn't doodled before.

"Well?" Rachel's voice said, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" I looked up.

"Aren't you going to give him your brilliant advice?" Rachel said to me with her hands on her hips.

"Um..."

"Jeez Gabs. What's wrong with you today?" Rachel said walking over to me.

"Did you like, not have enough coffee this morning?" Rachel asked, then turned to face Troy.

"I'm sorry. She's just a _tiny _bit out of it this morning. Excuse her."

I rolled my eyes.

"That's okay," Troy said politely.

"I'll get you a cup of coffee," Rachel said to me, then asked Troy what he wanted.

"No thanks. It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

As Rachel started to leave, she glared at me, then left.

We sat there for another two minutes in silence.

I let out a yawn.

This is so boring...

"Maybe you do need more caffeine," Troy said to me with a grin.

"Nah. This is just boring," I admitted.

I knew he wouldn't take it personally.

"And you don't think _I'm_ bored?" Troy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you always sit in meetings where people just talk with long words," I shrugged.

Troy nodded, "True."

I could hear Rachel's footsteps coming towards my office.

"You wanna go for dinner?" Troy asked suddenly.

"I"ll have to check my schedule. But I'm sure I can fit my high school sweetheart that didn't look for me until after a month we had re-met into my schedule," I said with a wide smile, reaching for my planner.

"Gab---"

"Coffee here!" Rachel's perky voice said.

"I'll see you in the lobby," Troy whispered as he got up to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. I'm on a tight schedule. Bye."

"What happened?" Rachel asked me as Troy closed the door behind him.

"Nothing. I'm going to leave for the day, since I don't have anything else for today. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, grabbing my coat and purse.

Rachel stood there dumb-folded, "Um...Bye!"

I let out a chuckle.

"Hey there," I said, behind Troy.

"Hey," he said getting up, and putting down the magazine he had been reading.

"So where do you want to go?" Troy asked.

"No limo," I immediately said.

Troy looked at me then shrugged, "Fine."

He shook his head at his driver who stood in front of his limo.

"Where to?"

This time, _I_ stared at him.

"You mean Troy Bolton doesn't know any good places around here? Oh. My god," I faked.

"Shut up," Troy said playfully, and slung his arm around my shoulder.

God, I miss that feeling.

"But seriously," I said.

"Well I know places that we can go with a some sort of _transportation_."

"Shut up," I said, giving him a playful punch.

"How about that place?" Troy said, pointing to some place.

"Sure."

After we were seated in the private area, we were given the menus.

"Um, Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you speak Italian?" I asked.

"Not really. But I think this restaurant's manager does." Troy said.

"Yeah."

"Well this one has spaghetti in it. That should be safe," Troy said.

"Are you ready to order?" our waitress said with an accent.

**a/n: Troy and Gabs' orders are not normal orders. So don't go to a restaurant and ask for what they ask for and say 'Well Bridgette wrote that'. Cuz it's not normal meals. And you'll find out what they really are. **

"Um, yeah. I'll have this...thing," Troy pointed on his menu.

"Spaghetti con pesci?" the waitress repeated.

"...Um, yeah. Whatever."

I kicked Troy under the table.

"Ow! What?" Troy glared at me.

I rolled my eyes.

Where the hell was his manners?

"And you, madam?"

"I'll have the pizza con...patata?"

"Pizza con patata?"

"Yes please."

She gave a nod, then walked away.

"So how've you been doing?" Troy asked.

"Good. You?"

"Other than the London thing, nothing really."

I nodded, and stared at my utensils.

Troy reached across the small table, and lifted my head up to look at him, "I want to tell you why I went to London."

I gently took his hands off my face and shook my head, "It's okay," I said quietly.

"But I _want_ to tell you," Troy said softly.

I shook my head, with a small smile.

"Well I need to tell someone. And you're the person that I trust the most."

You didn't trust me two months ago.

Huff.

Troy seemed to have read my mind, "I know. I didn't tell you two months ago. But that's because I was confused."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Like. I didn't know what was the most important."

...Okay...

"...Right...And I'm assuming that you know what's the most important two months later?"

"Yeah," Troy said sheepishly.

Silence followed, and then I started to drum my fingers on the table.

Suddenly, Troy grabbed my face and pulled to towards him.

"You're the most important," Troy whispered, then pressed his lips on to mine.

I was hesitant at first, but gave in several seconds after.

We were in an awkward position.

But who cares.

My hands weaved through his hair.

"Ah-hem."

I fell back on to my seat, flattening my hair, as Troy's hand went to his neck with nervousness.

"Spaghetti con pesci," the waitress said, placing Troy's meal in front of him.

Then placing mine in front of me, "And Pizza con patata. Buon appetito!"

When the waitress left, Troy already had his fork in his hand.

And was poking his meal.

"Why the hell is there fish with the spaghetti?" Troy said, poking the fish.

"Erm. Pizza and potatoes...Interesting..." I said with a tight smile, "Tasty."

"Can I have your pizza?" Troy asked.

I chuckled, "Go ahead," pushing my plate forward.

Troy scooped the mashed potatoes off the pizza and back on to the plate, and took a bit out of the pizza, "Not bad. Just a bad combination."

I laughed, and forked some mashed potatoes.

"Good," I said after swallowing.

"So anyways, remember that picture with me and that blonde guy?"

I looked at him with confusion.

"In my kindergarten photo album."

"Oh! Right. When I saw that picture I thought you were gay."

"Gabriella!"

"Well I did," I laughed.

Troy rolled his eyes.

"But what are we talking about again?"

"London."

"Oh. Right. Go on."

"Well anyways, he's a descendant of (name of famous guy)."

"Really?!"

"Yeah," Troy said.

"So what's the problem?" I asked.

"He moved after Kindergarten. But we stayed close friends---"

"Gay," I coughed.

"Very funny. He got married when he was twenty, and he had a daughter. But he didn't find out he had a daughter 'til after the divorce he had with Jessica, his wife. And newspapers are going wild about what happened to (famous guy) right now. Cause it was told that he had a son, but then that was the end of that. And after they find out that William's a descendant of (famous guy), they're gonna find out about his daughter, Amanda. And Jessica doesn't want Amanda to be famous, she wants her to be a normal girl."

"Who knows?"

"Me. Chad know a bit. Jessica. And her family. And you."

"I see."

"Ack. I'm stuffed with water," Troy said, raising his glass of water.

I laughed.

"Wanna go now?" Troy asked.

"Yeah."

Troy paid for the food.

Obviously.

I slipped on my jacket and held on to my purse.

Troy put his coat on, and we walked out of the restaurant.

Troy wrapped an arm around my waist and held me close to him.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too."

**--♥The End♥--**

**(Bridgette: Sequel details on my homepage!)**

------------------------

**_Italian Meanings:_**

Spaghetti con pesci: Spaghetti with fish

Pizza con patata: Pizza with potatoes

Buon appetito: Enjoy your meal!


	17. Valentine's Day Special: I Love You

n0t3: Surprise surprise. _Another_ chapter. lol This is the FINAL chapter. It's just a small Valentine's Day chapter. It's not _that_ cute. But I suppose it's worth reading...cuz...well..._I_ wrote it! lol Just kidding.

**Sequel is hidden in my homepage!**

(If you had gone on the hunt yesterday, or this morning, that was for this chapter. )

**This story is gonna be considered AMS: T. Short-form.**

--♥Bridgette♥--

**---------------------------------------------- **

_**Valentine's Day Special: I Love You**  
_Today was February 14.

**a/n: Happy Valentine's Day y'all! **

Troy had told me that we were going out to dinner.

And to dress fancy.

So here I was, looking at myself from my mirror.

I was wearing a black dress that went down to my ankles.

And black heels.

I had my hair down with its natural curls.

Well you're probably wondering what happened from our Italian dinner 'til today, Valentine's Day.

Well there's a lot to say.

The short story?

I became a couple again.

We became the victim of tabloids for a long period of time.

I met Jessica and Amanda.

I became good friends with Jessica.

And I was _so_ close to finding out what Troy had planned for the night.

Sigh.

Well I was gonna find out soon.

I got my stuff back from Sam.

Well actually, I'm not at my apartment in NYC.

Troy asked me to move in with him in LA.

And that got us on tabloids _again_.

But I'm happy here in LA.

I can see Sharpay and Zeke whenever I feel like it, along with everyone else.

I was happy again.

Last night, Troy had told me to dress up for today when we were under the covers.

Fully clothed.

I repeat, fully clothed.

Well Troy didn't have a shirt on, but we didn't do anything.

I swear.

Cross my heart.

I swear on Troy.

And don't tell him I said that.

We have 'activities' every so often.

But not yesterday.

And not the day before that...

Wait...

Did we?...

Anyways, the next morning, I had kicked Troy out of his room as soon as I was awake.

For the morning, I didn't do anything.

Troy, on the other hand, was running around his mansion like a head-less chicken.

His cook and his maids just stared and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Gabri-ella!" Troy sang loudly, as he knocked on the door.

"Tro-oy!" I sung back, as I quickly put on my earrings.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Give me a minute. Let me just get my purse," I said, stuffing my stuff into my purse.

I could hear Troy tapping his shoes on the floor.

"Sorry sorry sorry."

"It's okay."

"Okay, I'm done."

I walked over to the door, and flung it open.

"Hey! How do I look?" I asked him, as I looked at him from head to toe.

His hair was messy, but it gave him the cuter look.

He was in a black tux.

And black shoes.

"Y-You look...absolutely gorgeous," Troy stuttered.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said, giving him a peck on the cheek, and linked arms with him.

"So where are we going?" I asked him cheerfully.

"We are going...to eat," Troy said, as we both slipped into his limo.

"And where would that be?" I asked him.

"I'm not tell you," Troy said.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because that will ruin the surprise," Troy chuckled.

"Please?" I said with a pout.

"Not on Valentine's Day," Troy said, giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

I snuggled up close to him, and Troy wrapped his arms around me.

I closed my eyes, and inhaled his scent.

"We're here," Troy said softly.

"Hm?" I opened my eyes, and let out a small yawn.

Troy's driver opened the door and we got out.

I looked at the restaurant with a raised eyebrow.

"No worries," Troy said.

I looked over at him.

Troy pulled out an Italian-English dictionary.

I laughed.

We were seated at the same table we had sat in months ago.

Troy started to flip through his dictionary.

"Okay. spaghetti con polpette is safe. It's spaghetti and meatballs. So I guess I'll try that," Troy said, handing me the dictionary.

I took the dictionary, and started to search for a tasty dinner.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked us.

Troy looked over at me.

I nodded.

"I'll have the spaghetti con polpette."

The waiter scribbled it down, then looked over at me.

"I'll have the petto di pollo con riso."

The waiter nodded, "You're order will be out soon," then walked away.

I started to play with my utensils.

I looked up to see Troy staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

Troy shook his head, "Nothing."

Our meals came a few minutes later.

"Did I tell you you looked beautiful tonight?" Troy said.

I giggled, "Yes. You did."

Dinner passed by quickly, and we were walking along the roads of LA.

Troy was carrying a blanket.

We walked through a park, and Troy laid the blanket at the edge of a cliff.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Just like you," Troy looked over at me.

I giggled with a roll of my eyes, "You are so cheesy."

Troy shrugged.

We laid there staring up at the stars.

"Remember last year," I started.

Troy chuckled, then said "Yeah."

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Okay. Why did you tell everyone my secrets?" I asked quietly.

Troy bit his bottom lip.

"You don't have to tell me," I said quickly.

"You were always on my mind."

"Huh?"

"Remember how in high school, when Chad and Taylor tried to separate us?"

"Yeah. I remember." I said with a sigh.

The thought flashed through my mind, as if it was just yesterday.

"Chad probably told you how horrible I was at basketball those few days, right?"

"Yeah."

"I sucked because you were the most important to me, and without you, I was nothing."

"...Okay. And how does that answer my question?" I said slowly.

Troy chuckled.

"I'm saying that when someone's the most important to you. They're always on your mind," Troy looked over at me, "And because you were the most important to me, you were always on my mind. And the result of being on my mind, was always talking about you."

Troy smiled at me.

I smiled back.

I reached over to him, and held his face in my hands.

"You're always on my mind too. _But_, I have more control," I grinned.

Troy chuckled.

Troy put his hands on my waist, and brought me closer to him, and pressed his lips on to mine.

The kiss turned into a makeout session.

But it was fun.

In its own cute little way.

"I love you," Troy mumbled as we pulled apart.

"I love you too," I whispered, holding him.

**--♥The End♥--**

**Bridgette: Troy's Biggest Secret: Told is in homepage.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**n0t3: This is the FINAL 'the end'. See ya in _Troy's Biggest Secret: Told_ next week!**

**----------------------------------------**

Italian Definitions:

spaghetti con polpette: Spaghetti and meatballs

petto di pollo con riso: Chicken breast and rice


End file.
